This invention relates to the field of portable stadium seat cushions which can be carried or worn by an individual and also serve additional purposes.
Portable cushions commonly are used to make bleachers, benches and hard frame seats more comfortable. This especially is true with sport fans attending outdoor sporting events such as football games and racing events. For outdoor sport events, especially when attending a sport event at a stadium, it often is desirable to carry articles such as gloves, flags and other paraphernalia for cheering purposes. In carrying a conventional cushion assembly, along with all of the other desired articles, one often finds that it is inconvenient, burdensome, and even becomes a substantial chore just to carry everything to the desired destination. It therefore is desirable to provide multiple purpose articles, thereby reducing the number of articles to be carried.
Prior dual-purpose or portable devices have included: a combination portable seat cushion and pennant which includes two cushions to use as pennants and noise makers (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,271--Hutchinson); a spectator's seat with backrest which includes a backrest assembly, a pocket on one side to transport parts needed to assemble the seat, and designed to be carried like a briefcase (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,513--Lake); a combination folding cushion and carrying assembly including a pocket to carry articles such as toothpaste, combs, containers, and cosmetics, and the like (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,918--Harvell); and a scarf which can be worn around a person's neck in the usual manner, but which has hand pockets at each end thereof so the person wearing it can hold the scarf above his head in an extended manner to use it as a pennant having words or phrases displayed thereon (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,340--Owensmith)